kingdomheartsfandomcom_af-20200214-history
William Turner
}= link=File:Will Turner KHIII.png |Size=x400px |Description=''William Turner soos hy verskyn in Kingdom Hearts III'' |katakana=ウィリアム・ターナー |romaji=Wiriamu Tānā |alias='William "Will" Turner' |en=Will Turner |fr=William Turner |de=Will Turner |es=William Turner |pt= |it= |fi= |nl= |type=Somebody |role=Allies |charworld1=Port Royal |charworld2=The Caribbean |origin=Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl |torigin=Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl |company=Disney |enva=Crispin Freeman |java=Daisuke Hirakawa |game1=Kingdom Hearts II |game2=Kingdom Hearts III }} - Journaal = |journalKH2=Pirates of the Caribbean (2003) A very talented swordsmith. As a boy, Will was rescued at sea after pirates burned his ship and left him to drown. About the same time he was rescued, the pirate medallion his father had given him disappeared. Young Elizabeth Swann was aboard the ship that rescued Will, and they've been friends ever since. As Elizabeth's father is governor of Port Royal, Will is a bit shy and rather formal around her. |journalKH3=Pirates: Curse of the Black Pearl (2003) A young man from Port Royal, and a friend of Jack's. We know Will from our past adventures. We were reunited with Will as he and the others came to rescue Jack from Davy Jones' Locker. }}}} William "Will" Turner is die seun van William "Bootstrap Bill" Turner Sr. en een van die vele Disney karakters wat Sora en sy vriende ontmoet op hul avonture in Kingdom Hearts II en Kingdom Hearts III. In hierdie spel sluit Will saam met Jack Sparrow, Sora, Donald en Goofy om Elizabeth van Barbossa en sy seerowers te bevry. Verskyning William het skouerlengte bruin hare wat hy glad teruggegooi dra. Hy het bruin oë en 'n fyn snor en 'n baie fyn baard. In Kingdom Hearts hy dra 'n wit hemp met biskopmoue en 'n v-nek wat sy bors blootstel. Die kraag van hierdie hemp is gevou oor 'n bruin vest, wat in die onderste helfte af knoop is. Die vest sport 'n klein sak aan weerskante, onder 'n bruin gordel met 'n goue gespe wat by sy middel sal dra. Will se broek is 'n donker grys broek met drie vertikale knoppies aan die agterkant van elkeen van sy bene. Hy dra ligte grys knie sokkies en bruin gespes skoene. In Kingdom Hearts III, dra hy boordevol avontuurlijke klere. Persoonlikheid Will is 'n moedige man wat prominent vertoon word as hy dreig om homself op Barbossa se skip te offer as die seerowers nie Elizabeth, Sora, Donald en Goofy sal vrylê nie. Will is 'n dapper man wat ook homself uitbeeld is as hy dreig om homself op Barbossa se skip te offer wanneer die seerowers nie Elizabeth, Sora, Donald en Goofy vrystel nie. Will is ook 'n versorgende persoon. Hy gee veral om vir Elizabeth, maar is ook vinnig bevriend met en help relatiewe vreemdelinge soos Sora, Donald en Goofy. Ten spyte van 'n groot afkeer van seerowers, begin hy ook tekens toon van die versorging van Jack Sparrow in die loop van die verhaal. Storielyn ''Kingdom Hearts II William Turner ontmoet eers Sora, Donald en Goofy nader nadat Port Royal van die Heartless uitgeklaar is, en hy vertel van Elizabeth Swann se ontvoering deur die seerowers. Sora, Donald, Goofy en William benader Captain Jack Sparrow en vra hom om hulle almal na die Isla de Muerta te seil, waar die seerowers Elizabeth geneem het. Wanneer Jack en William op die eiland is, sluip hulle in die grot, maar William tref dan Jack met 'n roer en maak hom so bewusteloos. William slaag om Elizabeth van die seerowers te bevry en hy bring hulle terug na die boot waar Sora en sy vriende wag en verdwyn dan na Port Royal en laat Jack Sparrow agter. Terwyl Elizabeth se wond versorg word, leer William dat die seerowers sy bloed nodig het, nie Elizabeth se bloed nie, om die vloek op te lig nadat Elizabeth vertel hulle het hoe sy William gevind het. Die ''Black Pearl vang die Interceptor. William wil selfmoord pleeg om sy vriende te red as kaptein Barbossa hulle nie laat gaan nie. Barbossa stem saam, maar hy bande hulle almal in die kaptein se kwartier aan boord van die Interceptor en plaas plofstowwe en Heartless op die dek. Jack stel hulle almal vry met sy verborge mes en met Sora se hulp, bestuur die skip te red en die seerowers te jaag. Op die eiland, Sora, Jack, Donald, en Goofy nederlaag Barbossa, en William lig die vloek sodat Jack hom uiteindelik kan doodmaak. Barbossa se bemanningslede word óf doodgemaak of in die tronk gegooi en Jack, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Will en Elizabeth vaar terug na Port Royal en Will and Elizabeth deel 'n omhelsing. Voor die tweede besoek van die trio word Port Royal weereens deur vervloekte seerowers (en Nobodies) agtervolg. William versamel vrywilligers en hulle vaar na die Isla de Muerta om na die skat te kyk. By aankoms word William se bemanning deur 'n geheimsinnige man in 'n swart rok en sy kohorte uitgewis. William self byna dood, maak dit terug na die boot en poog om na Port Royal te seil. Sora, Donald en Goofy arriveer, en Elizabeth vra hulle om saam met haar te seil, om William te gaan soek. Nadat Jack by hulle aangesluit het, vind hulle William se skip in die middel van die see en die onbewuste William. Nadat William verduidelik het wat gebeur het, verskyn Luxord en roep die Grim Reaper, wat Sora, Donald, Goofy en Jack na 'n ander skip blaas. Nadat die Interceptor sink, eindig hulle in die skip-begraafplaas waar hulle deur William en Elizabeth opgepik word. Hulle seil almal rondom die wêreld se plekke om die medaljes te vind wat Luxord gesteel het. Na Sora, Donald, Goofy en Jack verslaan die Grim Reaper, sal William en die ander die skatbors met die vervloekte goud in die see gooi en sodoende die vloek ophef en verseker dit sal nooit weer opgewek word nie. ''Kingdom Hearts III'' William gaan saam met Elizabeth, Barbossa, Joshamee Gibbs en Tia Dalma na Davy Jones'Locker. Hy ontmoet weer met Jack, Sora, Donald en Goofy, maar hy is weer van hulle geskei word. William vind homself vasgelê deur Davy Jones. William word deur Cutler Beckett en Davy Jones op 'n klein eiland gebring. Die drie ontmoet Elizabeth, Jack en Barbossa. Elizabeth probeer Will se slawerny vir Jack se slawerny, wat werk, vervang. Will en Elizabeth herenig dan met Sora, Donald en Goofy. Na 'n reeks gebeure word Will gesteek deur Davy Jones, en Elizabeth is geïrriteerd. Maar William, met die hulp van almal anders, Davy Jones se hart kon steek en Davy vermoor het. Dit het William toegelaat om voort te gaan, alhoewel die prys vir hom die nuwe kaptein van die Flying Dutchman moes word. Daarbenewens kon hy slegs een keer elke tien jaar Elizabeth besoek. Op 'n stadium na Xehanort se nederlaag sal Will die skip verlaat en terugkyk na Elizabeth, wat hom van ver af kyk. Gallery File:William Turner KHII.png|William Turner in Kingdom Hearts II File:Will Turner KHIII.png|William Turner in Kingdom Hearts III Oorsprong Will Turner het die eerste keer in die 2003-Disney-film Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, uitgebeeld deur . William het ook in Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest verskyn en in Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End. Alhoewel hy afwesig was van die vierde film, Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, het hy teruggekeer in Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales as die vervloekte kaptein van die Flying Dutchman en die vader van Henry Turner nie. Trivia *In die Japannese weergawe wys William 'n pistool aan sy eie nek en dreig om selfmoord te pleeg en "Davy Jones's Locker" verlore te raak. Dit is waar aan die toneel van The Curse of the Black Pearl, hoewel dit op sy kop in die film gewys is. Dit word verander om die pistool by Barbossa te verlaag (heeltemal doelloos, soos hy nie kan sterf nie, en dit sal homself dreig om dood te maak) in die Noord-Amerikaanse weergawe. Eksterne skakels